1. Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to devices and methods that enable remotely located individuals to communicate. Certain embodiments relate to using databases to identify visitors.
2. Description of Related Art
Homes, offices, and other buildings sometimes include communication and surveillance systems to enable friendly visitors to summon occupants of the buildings and to deter unwanted visitors. Communication and surveillance systems can include video cameras and doorbells.
Doorbells enable a person located outside of an entry point, such as a door, to alert a person inside of an entry point that someone outside would like to talk to someone inside. Doorbells sometimes include a button located near a door, such as a front door, side door, or back door of a home, office, dwelling, warehouse, building, or structure. Doorbells are sometimes used near a gate or some other entrance to a partially enclosed area. Pushing the doorbell sometimes causes a chime or other alerting sound to be emitted. In some cases, this alerting sound can typically be heard within a short distance from the entry point or sound source. For example, a homeowner located remotely from her home likely would not be able to hear the alerting sound, and thus, would not be aware that someone is ringing her doorbell. Thus, there is a need for devices and methods to alert remotely located individuals that someone seeks the attention of the homeowner, tenant, building guardian, or steward.